Truth in Whispers
by AmdlStar
Summary: A scene between Starbuck and Apollo that shows how they bridged the gap of anger after the heartbreaking events on New Caprica.Spoiler Warning for anyone who hasn't seen through to the midseason finale Please critique!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with either the original or the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica

Author's Note: I've always identified with Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. Even though she has a rough exterior and has made her share of mistakes, she's still a strong, independent woman and no one can say that she worries about what others think of her. But at the same time she has her moments when she is very sad, scared and lonely. For her amazing capacity to carry on in the face of everything, I respect her.

But anyways, this is just a random little thing that came to me. Its sort of a scene between Starbuck and Apollo that leads to how we first see them in "Eye of Jupiter" since after their little forgiving moment in the boxing ring, it felt like seeing them all over each other in a Raptor was kind of sudden.

This is set sometime between "The Passage" and "Eye of Jupiter" season 3.

spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen through to the mid-season finale

Please leave reviews with critiques!

Truth in Whispers

Well, the passage through the star cluster sucked but at least now we can start replenishing our food supply. Lords know the civilians won't take much more of this and I'll be damned if we're going to have to keep putting up with them.

Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace walked carefully through the crowded corridors adjacent to the flight deck. Here and there a bunk was set up and here and there people would be collapsed on the bunks; desperate to get some shut eye before being rotated back down to the planet to help process the algae.

Most of the pilots were pulling double duty in Raptors, pushing themselves and the machines to the breaking point. Surprisingly only a few of the Raptors had given out from the passing through the highly radiated star cluster. They had lost a couple civilian ships in the process…and one pilot. She would be missed. Yes, _Sasha_ would be missed. Starbuck stepped up her pace. She and Kat hadn't gotten along very well, but the woman had to be respected for her guts; and for having the balls to face her past. _Hell, if I could face my past I wouldn't have half the problems I do_, she thought.

At this she reached the bulkhead to her quarters and pulled open the heavy hatch, grateful that she had 6 hours to herself. _Oh gods, all I want to do is contemplate the inside of my eyelids for the next several hours_, she smiled as she pulled the hatch shut behind her and straightened up.

But the smile faded when she saw that someone was waiting for her, sitting casually on the edge of her bunk.

It was Lee.

"What do you want, Major?"

"I just want to talk, Kara, just talk." Apollo said defensively as he got up. "I knew you were done with your rotation and I thought that maybe we should actually talk about what went down on New Caprica."

"You know we don't do so well in that area." She replied. "Look, I missed you for a long time, and I know I frakked up but I don't want to relive it again. I got enough on my plate right now."

"You think I don't have a lot going on? Dualla knows that I'm not myself anymore. I can't blame her, she's a smart woman, and I can even recognize the changes in myself. I had to talk to you."

Kara flung her flight jacket into her locker and hung her head in exasperation. "What do you have to say that hasn't already been said?"

"I love you Kara. You know I do. I shouted it to the world remember?"

The smile returned to the corners of her lips and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Yea, I do…"

"And you shouted to the world that you loved me; did you mean it?"

Glancing at the deck and then back at Lee, "I married Sam, Lee."

"That's not what I asked."

"I fought so hard to get him off Caprica. I cared so much about him then! I had to practically beg the Old Man to get him to support me and he only would after we had the breakthrough with the Cylon Jump Technology. Everyone knew that we were to be together if I rescued him."

Lee looked at his old friend. They had been through so much together and to see her so trapped with herself was both painful and frustrating.

"Starbuck, you have never been one to let those around you influence who you are. Why this time?"

"Look I don't know ok! Maybe because it's you. Maybe because of the effort. Maybe because of Sam but I don't know!"

Taking a deep breath she reached out for him. After a moment, Lee moved in and embraced her, taking in the smell of engines and metal that came from sitting in a cockpit with recycled air for several hours. He'd always liked that smell…reminded him of his father.

"You're my friend Lee. And I'm married. You're married. I know what I want to do. But I just can't do it. I can't face Sam."

"Somehow I don't think that will stop you for long."

"I still don't know what you want me to say."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Still holding him close he found her answer in a whisper that escaped her trembling lips, "Yes, I meant it"


End file.
